Modeling may be implemented for resource conservation and/or other purposes, such as to test a device before a physical manifestation of the device is produced. For example, a circuit comprising one or more metal oxide semiconductors (MOS) can be designed within a design kit environment. A design cycle of the circuit can comprise at least one of schematic design of the circuit, pre-simulation of the schematic, physical layout design of the circuit, verification between the schematic and the physical layout, or simulation of the physical layout.